Performance monitoring, in general, refers to knowing whether a data processing system application is responding within desired timing parameters, whether executing locally or remotely. For example, it may be help full to examine whether web pages displayed quickly or if a web service responding as expected.
Usage monitoring generally refers to capturing metrics as to who is using an application or service, or who is using specific pieces of functionality of an application or service.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for monitoring data processing systems and applications.